


[Podfic] Five Things that Never Happened to Stokely Mitchell

by sophinisba



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 5 Things, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, Community: kink_bingo, Drugs, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: This was one of the first femslash fics I wrote and one of my early podfics! Recorded for the tentacles square on my second Kink Bingo card in 2010. This is a set of five AUs, and the M4B file has chapter stops.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Things that Never Happened to Stokely Mitchell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56402) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> This was one of the first femslash fics I wrote and one of my early podfics! Recorded for the tentacles square on my second Kink Bingo card in 2010. This is a set of five AUs, and the M4B file has chapter stops.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Faculty/Five%20Things%20that%20Never%20Happened%20to%20Stokely%20Mitchell.mp3) | **Size:** 19.8 MB | **Duration:** 34 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Faculty/Five%20Things%20that%20Never%20Happened%20to%20Stokely%20Mitchell.m4b) | **Size:** 16.5 MB | **Duration:** 34 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
